Super Smash Brothers 4: Age of Heroes
by DMC7500
Summary: Seven universes, one war, and only one victor. Tired of losing to the heroes, the villains form numerous gaming universes have joined together to combat the heroes and dominate the entire universes. The heroes must assemble an army in time to combat this formidable threat, but will they defeat them in time? Anything is possible in this New Age of Heroes!
1. Questions 1

_Questions 1: It's Back!_

* * *

_**It's DMC7500, back, with a new story! Technically, it's a republish of an older variant I came up with, but I took one look at it and saw it had a lot of errors. So, today, I'm editing my old drafts and creating an entirely new story with a more exciting plot line and an easier summary of events! In case you didn't know, my old story was The Subspace Emissary: Cataclysm's Beginning. Now, it's renamed Super Smash Brothers 4: Age of Heroes! Here are a few questions some might ask:**_

_**Will my old OCs you put in The Subspace Emissary: Cataclysm's Beginning be included in the remake?**_

* * *

This question will be the most likely asked. I'm thinking of recreating most of the story, but the OCs from the previous story will sure to be in this story! Also, I'm making 7 extra OC slots for those of you who wish to participate! Here is the form:

Name:

Universe: (What game universe does your character come from? Can be only these choices: Nintendo, Blizzard, Team Fortress, Capcom, LucasArts, Marvel, and Shonen Jump)

Clothing:

Personality:

Biography:

Weapons:

Misc. Abilities:

_**When will I expect Chapters?**_

* * *

I will regularly update throughout the week end. The first chapter will most likely be posted on Friday.

**How will you judge our OCs?**

* * *

I will judge them on Creativity, Originality, and Overall Look. I've noticed a number of Mary Sues and Gary Stus popping up on Fanfiction, and I wish to write a story everyone will enjoy.

* * *

**That's all for now! I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I am working as hard as I can to get the first one finished as soon as possible! Any other questions, feel free to PM me or review! OCs will be due on Thursday, January 24, 2013! DMC7500 signing off!**


	2. Prologue: Darkness

_Prologue: Darkness_

_All characters, OCs, places, and other content belong to their respected owners. I do not own anything except this story and my OCs. All Rights Reserved._

* * *

_Evil. Hate. Jealousy. Anger. Vengeance. Retribution. _

_There is a reason for all corruption that has taken root in many sentient beings across the universe. The loss of a loved relative can send the most prudent man into a soulless, killing psychopath. The dream you never could achieve in your life can return to haunt you, bringing only regret and despair. We always thought it was unfair that someone could achieve our goals much more easily than us, even after we worked so hard and still failed in the end. That dream that you wasted your own sweat, tears, and blood on is now gone, taken away from you forever._

_Now, there is nothing left for you. Your body begins to tense up, shaken at the fact that you were so close to achieving your goal. You feel the hate sparking in your body, slowly crackling into an fire, the fire soon pouring into a blaze, that blaze erupting into a chaotic inferno. Your friends tried to calm you, but you wouldn't listen. No, they would never understand the pain that you would feel. They promised that you would succeed, but they LIED. They were nothing but just filthy LIARS! So, in your rage, you erased them from your memory, all the people you felt were unnecessary on your life, the ones that would hold you down from your moments: Your parents, relatives, friends, everyone. Now, it was time to begin anew. You would take revenge on those who denied you your rightful place and power, and you would kill all that would stand in your way. It was the only way to make things right. This time, you know you will succeed. This time, you claim what is rightfully yours._

_Many people are saddened at their past friends become corrupted by the soulless forces of Darkness. The only way for the heroes to win their battles is to put down their enemies, even at the cost of their own life. Now, for 500 years, peace has been restored to all corners of the universe. People respect each other and their boundaries, and the thoughts of rampant corruption have been erased from the minds of ordinary beings. The heroes guard their respected universes, and at the end of every year, they meet in a special gathering as they celebrated the wonders of peace and the plans for a better future. It is called the Festival of Heroes, and everyone is eager to meet their fellow friends and guardians. Amidst this jubilant gathering, Darkness has resurrected. They are having another gathering, to discuss a notorious plot to bring down the heroes once and for all._

* * *

"I call this meeting to order! Wait, sound's a little corny, don't you think?"

"Well, whatever you call this, hurry up and get it done! I've got a bunch of planning I got to do!"

"What plan, O Great King Koopa? You're gonna get stomped on by that red-headed plumber again?"

"Hah! At least I didn't lose to a child who eradicated you with just one blast! And you stood there looking like a moron!"

"Hmph, at least I know how to fight! I don't need an army of turtles and armadillos to do my dirty work for me."

"You little git, I ought to…"

"ENOUGH!" Dormammu, Lord of the Dark Dimension, and Rival to Dr. Stephen Strange, angrily slammed his fist into the rocky brimstone table the villains were gathered around. There sat Bowser, King Koopa and rival to Mario, Cell, created by Doctor Gero of the Red Ribbon Army to destroy the Super Sayian Goku, Dr. Robotnik, rival to Sonic the Hedgehog, and criminal mastermind Tyber Zann, leader of the notorious crime syndicate The Zann Consortium. They were the remaining few villains that were able to escape captivity and likely imprisonment from the heroes, but now, they have decided to join forces and begin to rebuild their fallen empires. Tyber knew how to deal with most childish arguments, but Dormammu beat him to the punch.

Tyber sighed, and turned to Dormammu, and muttered, "Are ALL of these fools this immature? In that case, this meeting is going to be over very soon…"

Dormammu held up his hand and said, "Be silent, Tyber. This is only a minor problem we will solve in time." He turned to the rest of the villains, who were quietly sitting awaiting Dormammu's speech. "Now, that we've all met," Dormammu said, casting a dark look at Cell and Bowser, "We can now focus on the reason why we're all here. Gentlemen, we're the only villains left in the entire universe. I was able to use my last reservoirs of Dark Energy from my Dark Dimension to resurrect all of you. You should be thankful that you still breathe. However, I didn't resurrect you just for your own benefit. For 500 years, we have been embarrassed by those so-called petty heroes. Our names have ben sullied, and what did we do? Nothing! But, now, we will rise from the ashes! We will rebuild our empire, and take back what is rightfully ours!"

Robotnik shook his head, and cried out, "With all due respect, your Royal Ugliness, how the heck are we supposed to do that if we don't have a sizeable army! All of our armies are gone, and we only have one base to start with! A very small one, if I may comment. No offense."

Dormammu scowled at Robotnik, and retorted, "I don't suppose you have an idea to get all those assets for us, Mr. Robotnik?" Dr. Robotnik snickered, and pulled out a small electronic tablet, and said, "I didn't spend all these years in Hell rotting away, now did I?" He turned on the power, and a hologram showcasing a collection of planets floating around in a certain universe. "While I was in, Hell, or should I call it Prison, the guards forgot to take my secret tablet. Quite convenient for me to record many tidbits of information the guards were chatting about! Also, I was able to pickpocket lots of data chips, and boy, you do not know how much I found out about!"

Cell muttered to Tyber, "Let's just hope it's the good information. I don't want Humpty Dumpty jeopardizing our operation…"

Tyber snickered, and the two began to listen quietly to Dr. Robotnik's story. Apparently, there was one universe that hasn't been claimed by civilization. It was designated as the Vermaak system, filled with planets rich with resources, ideal for starting anew. However, no soul would dare venture towards that system, for it has been said to be cursed with a terrible, ancient power. A power so devastating, it is stronger than any hero in the universe. However, Dormammu had other thoughts. "If this….being…. is as powerful as you say, Doctor, then it shall benefit our forces! My mind is made up. We head to this Vermaak place immediately. Tyber, I hear that your crime syndicate, the Zann Consortium, is still in business, yes?"

Tyber nodded, and replied, "My Empire never died when I left. After that pathetic Jedi Clone named Starkiller left me for dead, I never expected to see some of my associates in Hell. They told me my death didn't destroy my Empire, it made it grow. Corruption has its benefits, Dark Lord. My associates on Mandalore can procure a fleet for us. However, with each deal you make with me, comes at a price. Tell me, Dormammu, what will you sacrifice in order to gain the ultimate power."

Dormammu cast Tyber a wry grin, and chuckled, "You mercenaries, always trying to stay one ahead of me. However..." He raised a finger, "I think this time it would be wise for you to obey my commands, unless you would like your body to be ripped apart from the inside."

Tyber winked at Dormammu. "Is there a mutiny already, Dormammu? You were right about one thing, Dark Lord, but know this, no one crosses Tyber Zann and gets away with it."

In an instant, a hand chopped down on Dormammu's neck, miraculously paralyzing him. Dormammu was shocked as he felt his body slowly crumple down on to his knees, then falling into unconsciousness. Out of the shadows, came Tyber's personal bodyguard and friend, Urai Fen, a Talortai who had a special sense to the Force. Tyber met his friend with a smile, and said, "Urai, perfect timing! As always, nice work. We have in our captivity, one Dark Lord."

Urai bowed, and replied, "It is all according to plan, Tyber. How did our two decoys work?"

Tyber looked over at Cell and Bowser, and chuckled. He pulled out a remote and pressed a small button, and the two figures suddenly disappeared into thin air. Dr. Robotnik jumped out of his chair, and shouted, "Whoa! Where did they go?"

"Relax, Robotnik. I had Urai conjure a little lightshow for you and Mr. Dark lord here. Dormammu wasn't lying about resurrecting all of us, however. Bowser and Cell are already out, planning their raid on this so-called Festival of Heroes. We will join them shortly, but, we have a secret weapon that I require your assistance with."

Dr. Robotnik stroked his beard, and asked, "Am I going to end like Mr. Flame Head if I don't obey?"

Tyber handed him a small tablet that contained an electronic blueprint of some android. Robotnik looked at the screen and saw the following:

**ZANN CONSORTIUM PROTOTYPE: #00001: TUFFLE REVENGE DEVICE: HATCHIYACK MARK II**

Robotnik's eyes gleamed with curiosity at the name of the device. Hatchiyack. It was the supposed legendary Super Sayian slayer that could eliminate the toughest of heroes. However, it was destroyed by Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta. But, Robotnik went wrong. With his intellect, he could rebuild Hatchiyack and crush the heroes once and for all. Then, he would use it to crush that pesky hedgehog and send him running. He looked up at Zann and Urai and grinned. "So," he asked, "When do we begin?"

* * *

**Wow, never thought I could do that! Chapter One is finished! Here are the list of OCs I was able to dig up! However, I may omit some due to overflowing of OCs. Sorry if yours didn't make it!**

Leon Sakai

Alexander Sakai

Phillip Luciano

Josh

Jay Redwood

Viper

Jasmine

Lyra

Calin Zane

Tanubi

Streak

Pac-Man Jr.

**That's all I could find! I'm still digging to try to find more OCs. If you do know of an OC that was originally in my story, leave me a PM or review of their bio! That's all for now! Next chapter's on Next Friday! DMC7500 signing off!**


End file.
